Channel 2 (Vicnora)/TV Listings/7th-13th January 2017
Saturday * 6:00am; '''Codename: Kids Next Door (US) * '''6:15am; '''Freaky (NZ) * '''6:40am; '''Dinotrux (US) * '''7:05am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants (US) * '''7:20am; '''Sidekick (CA) * '''7:35am; '''Popples (US) * '''7:50am; NEW: '''Justice League Action (US) * '''8:05am; '''Kong: King of the Apes (US) * '''8:30am; '''Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One (DK) * '''8:55am; '''Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (US) * '''9:20am; '''The Loud House (US) * '''9:35am; '''Camp Lakebottom (CA) * '''9:50am; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''10:00am; '''Exchange Student Zero (AU) * '''10:25am; '''The Amazing Extraordinary Friends (NZ) * '''10:50am; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (FR) * '''11:15am; RETURN: '''Spotify Chart Attack (UEKN) * '''12:15pm; '''RWBY (US) * '''12:30pm; Channel 2 Movies: '''Snow Dogs (2002) (US) * '''2:05pm; '''First Dates El Kadsre (EK) * '''3:00pm; '''Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (EK) * '''3:30pm; '''Renters El Kadsre (EK) * '''4:00pm; '''Making The Switch (NK) * '''5:00pm; NEW: '''Rock Report * '''5:30pm; '''That's a Wrap! (EK) * '''6:00pm; RETURN: '''America's Funniest Home Videos (US) * '''6:30pm; '''Stars In Their Eyes (UK) * '''7:00pm; Channel 2 Movies: '''Rango (2011) (US) * '''9:00pm; Moviedrome: '''Mad Max II (1981) (AU) * '''11:10pm; NEW: '''Rush Hour (US) * '''12:10am; Channel 2 Mini Series: '''Channel Zero: Candle Cove (Part 4) (2016) (US) * '''1:10am; '''The Day Today (UK) * '''1:40am; '''Police Rescue (AU) Sunday * '''6:00am; '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (US) * '''6:25am; '''Atomic Puppet (CA) * '''6:40am; '''Jamie's Got Tentacles! (EK) * '''6:55am; '''Justice League (US) * '''7:25am; '''The Adventures of Puss in Boots (US) * '''7:50am; '''Heartland (CA) * '''8:40am; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''8:50am; '''Mortified (AU) * '''9:15am; '''18 to Life (CA) * '''9:40am; '''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (US) * '''10:05am; '''Rage * '''12:05pm; Channel 2 Movies: '''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) (US) * '''2:00pm; '''Repco GO! (EK) * '''2:30pm; '''Top Gear El Kadsre (EK) * '''3:30pm; '''Gardens El Kadsre (EK) * '''4:00pm; '''The Shadow (NN) * '''4:30pm; '''Single By 30 (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Beadle's About (UK) * '''5:30pm; '''Mountain Dew On The Edge (EK) * '''6:30pm; Channel 2 Sports: '''Aussie Rules * '''7:30pm; NEW SEASON: '''The Simpsons (US) * '''8:00pm; RETURN: '''Family Guy (US) * '''8:30pm; NEW: '''The OA (US) * '''9:30pm; '''A Word in Your Era (UK) * '''10:05pm; Moviedrome: '''House of Games (1987) (US) * '''12:00am; Channel 2 Mini Series: '''Channel Zero: Candle Cove (Part 5) (2016) (US) * '''1:00am; '''Street Legal (NZ) * '''1:45am; '''The Twilight Zone (B&W) (US) Monday * '''10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; NEW: '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Skylanders Academy (US) * '''3:30pm; '''School of Rock (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Health Centre (NK) * '''4:30pm; '''Classic Restos (RM) * '''5:00pm; '''The Studio Floor * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''Trops (PH) * '''8:00pm; '''Only Fools and Horses (UK) * '''8:35pm; '''River (UK) * '''9:40pm; '''MacGyver (US) * '''10:40pm; Channel 2 Mini Series: '''Channel Zero: Candle Cove (Part 6) (2016) (US) * '''11:40pm; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''11:45pm; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''12:45am; '''t@gged (US) * '''1:05am; '''Prank Academy (US) * '''1:30am; RETURN: '''The Open University Tuesday * '''10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Right Now Kapow (US) * '''3:30pm; '''The Next Step (CA) * '''4:00pm; Flight Centre Travel Show (EK) * 4:30pm; Thank You, Roadshow (RM) * 5:00pm; Quality Contest (EK) * 5:30pm; '''In The Blood (RM) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''Street Scene (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''That'S Life (RM) * '''8:30pm; '''Stranger Things (US) * '''9:30pm; '''Paranoid (UK) * '''10:30pm; '''Broke (US) * '''10:45pm; '''Paranormal Action Squad (US) * '''11:00pm; '''Stressed Eric (UK) * '''11:30pm; '''Haters Back Off (US) * '''12:00am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''12:05am; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''1:00am; '''Vampire Knight (JP) * '''1:25am; '''Sing It! (US) * '''1:50am; '''The Open University Wednesday * '''10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Adventure Time (US) * '''3:15pm; '''Regular Show (US) * '''3:30pm; '''Legendary Dudas (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Aldi Ready, Set, Cook (EK) * '''4:30pm; '''Activity (NN) * '''5:00pm; '''Life on Line (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''The Big Bang Theory (US) * '''8:00pm; RETURN: '''Fair Go El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:30pm; '''Cuckoo (UK) * '''9:00pm; '''Four in The Morning (CA) * '''9:30pm; '''X Company (CA) * '''10:30pm; '''Bottom (UK) * '''11:05pm; '''Robot Chicken (US) * '''11:20pm; FINALE: '''10 Minutes (NK) * '''11:30pm; '''Room 101 El Kadsre (EK) * '''12:00am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''12:05am; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''1:00am; '''MatPat's Game Lab (US) * '''1:25am; '''Republic of Doyle (CA) * '''2:10am; '''The Open University Thursday * '''10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Voltron: Legendary Defender (US) * '''3:30pm; '''Girl vs. Boy (NZ) * '''4:00pm; '''The Last Warriors (RM) * '''5:00pm; '''Ice & Blood (NK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''Airport EK (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''Redundant (RM) * '''8:30pm; '''Perpetual Motion (EK) * '''9:00pm; '''A Bit of Fry and Laurie (UK) * '''9:35pm; '''Fire in The Blood (EK) * '''10:30pm; '''Talking to Myself * '''10:40pm; '''April Drive (NK) * '''11:40pm; '''The Fall (UK) * '''12:50am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''12:55am; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''1:55am; '''Escape The Night (US) * '''2:20am; '''The Ranch (US) * '''2:45am; '''The Open University Friday * '''10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Supernoobs (CA) * '''3:15pm; '''Mighty Magiswords (US) * '''3:30pm; '''The Killian Curse (NZ) * '''4:00pm; '''Come Dine with Me El Kadsre (EK) * '''5:00pm; '''News 2 * '''5:30pm; Channel 2 Movies: '''Bionicle IX: The Legend Reborn (1989) (VU/EK) * '''9:30pm; Channel 2 Documentary: '''History Moments (2016) (EK) * '''10:00pm; RETURN: '''Have I Got News For You El Kadsre * '''10:30pm;'' ''Sword Art Online II (JP) * '''11:00pm; '''Brooklyn Nine-Nine (US) * '''11:30pm; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''11:35pm; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''12:30am; '''The Young Ones (UK) * '''1:00am; '''Package Deal (CA) Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:Vicnora Category:2017 Category:TWO2 Category:Lists Category:Television Category:Television in Vicnora Category:2010s